Untitled Story
by Cassandra L. Johnson
Summary: Any Universe.
1. About Her

_(Naturally at the moment I have no idea which verse I am writing for. Normally its movie verse and I don't really know much about the comic and animation series other than what I watched as a small child (which I can't remember much of aside from the fact that Storm was awesome in the animation series) and what I have read online about the comic series. I am in the mood to write right now, so I might as well just write, right? Right.)_

**About Her: One.**

It wasn't as if she were ugly, if so she could have understood but this simply was not the case here. She'd been told all her life how she was beautiful, by her family, friends, boys at school. So what was the deal? Over the past six or seven weeks people had become naturally leery of her. It was unexplainable up until about a week ago when she'd killed her mother's ivy plant while watering it. It was just a slip of the hand truthfully. Marie was in conversations with the flowers. Some called her Alice because it seemed she had a world all of her own sometimes and she knew it was good to talk to plants because her momma told her it helped them grow. She had grown up doing it, so nothing was particularly different about the day she killed the poor little ivy plant her mother kept growing on a stand in the sunniest part of the small country kitchen.

Marie had reached out to caress the petals with her finger tips after watering them. She was naturally a sweet soul with a tender disposition that at times belied the temper that boiled just under the surface and could boil over at any given moment. It was only after she had put the measuring cup away that she turned, the early morning sun shining on her back to look back on the plant that in a matter of seconds it had completely wilted. Marie didn't know what to say when her mother asked what had happened to her oldest house plant. Marie hadn't gone near the plants sense that day. It wasn't that she was afraid it might happen again, but she just couldn't live with herself if the bizarre occurrence happened again and she had to once again face down Irene D'Ancanto with her soft brown eyes full of childlike innocence and wonder. Marvin, Marie's daddy, always said she had her mother's eyes and that with eyes like those he could deny them nothing. So of course they were constantly scanning they're calls because of bill collectors that called about a hundred times a day.

It was a hard truth to face but eventually you just have to grit your teeth and roll through it. Marie wasn't so completely horrified that hardly anyone at her new school didn't like her. Not yet anyway. It was only natural after all. About a year ago Marvin had gotten a job in Gatlin, North Carolina so the whole family had had to move away from the town that Marie had been raised in. However, it was a little puzzling that while living in North Carolina people had taken to her just fine. It was also weird for Marie because this was a part of the south where they did war reenactments and of course at the high school she'd been going to it was mandatory in her history class that you participate if you wanted to pass the class. This was something she'd never had to do, but it was interesting to say the least. Her history teacher Mr. Barnes didn't think any part of history was more important than the Civil War. Of course Marie knew this wasn't true but she'd never said anything like that in his class. The town was a typical southern town. Slow paced, everyone knew everyone's name and they're business. Anyone new was an outsider but eventually they treated them like one of their own once they got to know you, about your whole family, if you had any people in the Civil War who they were, what side they were on and what church you attended on Sundays. But only six months after they had moved, Marvin's business venture fell through and with only one thing left to do they moved back to Mississippi where at least they had close family. Now they didn't move back to the same town, instead they moved to Jackson where Irene had a sister which they all moved in with. Martha had begged Irene and Marvin to move closer to them for years and now she finally had her hearts truest desire that her whole family was all under one roof together. Martha had a large house after her husband had passed away some years previous and all her children except for one had moved out, gotten married or gone off to school. Bruce was Martha's youngest who was around Marie's age and home schooled because well, lets just say he was a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket and had to be kept an eye on. Martha was a telephone psychic based off of the internet.

Irene and Marvin both got jobs as soon as they moved in, it was against Martha's wishes that they both get jobs, (mostly because she was afraid that they were saving up for a home of they're own) but both Irene and Marvin had made it very clear that if they were going to be living there they insisted on pulling they're own weight. Which in all honesty they were saving for a home of they're own because Bruce was just as creepy as could be. Bless his heart. Martha's eldest daughter Chloe had possessed the attic bedroom which was really more like a small apartment and this was now Marie's room where we will now find her up to the present day.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Marie questioned turning to and fro in the mirror admiring her toned abdomen, her strong runner's legs. She wasn't very tall perhaps five foot five if she stood as straight as she possibly could, with long chestnut hair and a tiny waist that seemed to emphasize the size of her breasts all the more. Holding her battered t-shirt she balled it up into a knot just above her navel and turned in the mirror again sweeping her hair dramatically over one shoulder so that she might look at her taut round buttocks in the mirror as well. Physically Marie couldn't find anything wrong with herself aside from the widows peak that ran straight through the section of her hair people most commonly called the 'bangs' she'd been born with it and up until she was thirteen she'd hated it. That's when spunky hair had become the height of fashion with teenage girls and only then did Marie begin to like it because it set her apart. She began to believe what her mother had always told her. _"Marie sweetie, ya care much too much about ya outward appearance. That lit'l streak of white there just makes you unique. It's how our Lord Jesus can tell ya apart from all the rest."_ Now those words rang more true than ever. Pursing her lips slowly she shifted falling backwards and plopping down on her messy bed to stretch her toes up towards the ceiling bracing her back with her hands as she stretched long and hard feeling the tension in the muscles as she laughed at herself. _'There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just like everyone else.'_ she told herself. Only she didn't honestly believe it. Something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what. Had she been spending way to much time around Bruce and whatever he had was catching and now she was going to get a little fruit loopy herself? Marie didn't even want to answer that question mentally or otherwise.

Rolling onto her stomach she bounced propelling herself to the side of the bed and swung her legs over grabbing the can of diet Dr. Pepper and took a healthy swig before sliding another bar of Hershey's Milk Chocolate into her mouth savoring the sweet melty deliciousness of it. Chocolate was Marie's weakness, but she was also very conscious of her weight. She didn't find herself overweight at all but in younger years people might have described her as pleasantly plump. It also didn't help that she had developed rather early on. So she put herself on a ridged dieting plan and had stuck to it. But this. She smiled holding another little sliver of chocolate before her eyes, this she thought. _'This is my secret sin.'_ and she slide the slice through her lips sighing as she ran her tongue over her lips licking away any evidence that might otherwise incriminate her. Shifting around on the bed she stood up padding barefooted towards her iPod docking system and turned up the song currently playing and sang along. Malcolm Mclaren - About Her.

As much as she wanted to push away the nagging thoughts that kept interrupting her quiet time she couldn't. Marie was lonely. She missed her old friends and even though they kept in touch through E-mails and texts it wasn't the same. She wanted someone that she could talk to. Irene would only worry, and Marvin would simply tell her that things would get better. Aunt Martha read the cards for her but Marie could tell that she was leaving something out and more recently then ever whenever Martha looked at her from across the supper table there was a weary look in her eyes that told Marie everything wasn't going to even out eventually. Whatever she was going through she would have to do it alone, no one would understand. This wasn't teen angst this was something else all together different, it didn't feel right at all, Marie had gone through all the obvious mood swings of a teenage girl and then some but this wasn't like before. There was something wrong with her and as much as she wanted to reach out and tell someone they wouldn't believe her they would simply brush it off. Feeling tears building up ready to brim over her eye lids she sat down on her bed again curling up into a ball, the volume of her docking system loud enough for the people next door to hear but she didn't care as she slide another piece of chocolate into her mouth. Her only solace.

Irene was knocking at the door, asking her to come down for dinner, telling her to turn the music either down or turn it off. Marie wasn't sure which it was because she didn't hear her completely and she rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling finally letting the sorrows of the day crowd in around her as she moved her mouth to the words in the song.

_Well it's too late to say you're sorry, how would I know? Why should I care? Please don't bother tryin' to find her…she's not there._

_(So that concludes the first chapter of this story. I'm not sure if it will just be a one shot and a crappy one at that or if I will continue. I want to continue that's for sure. But I will need more musical inspiration. As if right now, this fiction has no title and no real plot yet. Is this is a challenge. Give me your ideas, your thoughts, anything you wish to say, say it. Who knows maybe I will knock this one out of the park with some help from my wonderful readers. )_


	2. One of a Kind

**A/N:**_I started getting some idea's late this after noon about the plot of this story. It still doesn't rightly have a name but hopefully a title will assert itself somewhere along the journey. I also can't promise that every chapter will be this long. Some may only be short and then others may be as long as this. I kind of hit a streak of brilliance. Let's all hope that it holds out._

* * *

**One of a Kind: Two.**

There was something almost calming about the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor in the ICU room Bruce was situated in. Marie had been to see her cousin every chance that she could. The young man inside of her head had the understanding capability of an eight year old. Looking at his pale form now, Marie wished she'd been a little nicer to him. She'd never intended for anything like this to happen. It was confusing enough with her own thoughts but to have Bruce's mixed up with her own was maddening. She didn't know what to tell the boy like entity inside of her head. Marie couldn't explain it any better than her Aunt and parents could. It had been years since Bruce had had an episode of this magnitude.

The only thing Marie was capable of was grieving for what she'd done, was she supposed to tell her parents, the doctors? Everything inside her was screaming at her to keep quiet. But how much longer could she keep this awful secret to herself? Did anyone suspect her yet? And if she did tell them what would happen? Would her Aunt hate her, blame her for what happened to Bruce only a few short hours ago that to Marie felt like years of torture.

For the time being, Marie had decided to just stick it out. In a manner of speaking sit at the back of the class and play dumb.

'_I'm in a crowd and I'm still alone. I am, I know, I am one of them.' _She couldn't help thinking to herself as she rearranged herself in her seat. The family would be here soon, Marie had come directly to the hospital after school eager to see if there was any change in her cousin at all. But there wasn't. _'Two of a kind and no ones home.'_ she almost laughed at herself thinking that. She and Bruce had become one entity over the last day and a half. It really wasn't that long but when someone's being held prisoner in your mind it feels like an eternity.

Slumping back in her chair she folded her arms over her chest listening to the heart monitor as her eyes closed, having gotten precious little sleep the night before she fell asleep and dreamt.

**..::FLASH BACK::..**

"Bruce, stop playing with your food." Martha said from across the table passing the rolls around to Marvin.

Taking the rolls Marvin set the basket in the middle of the table as he split his open and forked butter into the middle of it before using it to help shovel mashed potatoes and gravy onto his fork and taking a bite from the fork and a bite from the roll. Normally they had home made biscuits but Irene and Martha hadn't felt like kneading them out so they had thrown some Sister Schubert's dinner rolls into the oven and had it over with.

"Bruce stop it." Marie complained.

Bruce was using his spoon to flick pea's onto her plate, he was in a very playful mood tonight as he looked down into his plate mischievously before preparing to fire a pea into someone else's plate.

"One more time, Bruce Thomas Alcott and you'll be sent away from this table without another bite to eat tonight." Martha sounded from across the table. Her voice was stern this time but everyone knew there was no way that Martha could let her baby boy go without and when she thought they were all asleep she would sneak into Bruce's room with a bowl of ice cream or some cookies and milk.

"Sorry momma." Bruce mumbled forcing himself to eat a spoonful of the peas. Everyone knew Bruce hated them but it was his own way of truly saying he wouldn't do it anymore and besides he only had about a mouthful of peas left on his plate to eat after he'd finished loading most of his onto someone else's plate.

In a way Bruce looked like a huskier Gilbert Grape, he had a gentle soul and whenever he did get into trouble it was only because he was bored which everyone normally tried to make sure he was not. Between Martha's home schooling, Irene showing him how to do needle point and Marvin telling him all about the wonders of manhood which included taking care of and watching after the ladies of the house Bruce rarely got into trouble. Marie really didn't pay him all that much attention but he liked her iPod. He thought it was some kind of futuristic robot which he liked to toy around with when she would let him. Bruce also liked watching Marie put her make-up on. It was strangely fascinating to him but she didn't seem to mind all that much so she let him watch even asking him what he thought of a particular combination of eye shadows every now and then. All he wanted was to be included in everything that went on around the house and since Uncle Marvin had become his idol they could see him trying to mimic everything that Marvin did.

Even though Marvin never said anything to implicate how he felt, he walked just a little taller because there was a young boy looking up to him.

"Pass the gravy please?" Marie asked looking over the table as Marvin picked up the bowl preparing to hand it down to Marie when Bruce reached up for it wanting to help shorten the distance Marvin and four hands on the gravy bowl wasn't good. When Marie added her hand to both of Bruce's and one of Marvin's her pinky finger brushed along Bruce's knuckles. Assuming that they had it Marvin let the bowl go and was returning to his meal with the gravy bowl fell to the floor shattering along with Bruce. Shivering and convulsing vomit rose up into his throat leaking from his mouth. Marie screaming, Martha leapt from her chair as well as Irene and Marvin while Marie fell onto the floor amongst the glass, gravy and vomit. At first she started to touch him, but then she drew her hands back quickly. In that one moment when they're skin and been in contact she'd felt it, a pull that sucked everything from Bruce into her even right down to the very last thoughts he'd been thinking in that moment. It was enough to bring tears into her was down in the crawl space between the wall and the chairs pulling Bruce's head up into her lap. "Marvin dial that number there on the fridge." she shouted pushing her fingers past the vomit still in Bruce's mouth to hold his tongue down in case he swallowed it. "Marie grab me a towel, napkin anything." Looking around quickly everything was happening so face she pushed herself up off of the floor and ran over to the sink grabbing the dish clothe from the sink and ran back handing it to Martha over her mother who now crouched next to Bruce's convulsing body in her place."I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Ah-ah only touched'em." she whimpered through the tears in her eyes.

"You didn't do this honey, Bruce used to have these all the time." Martha said as Marvin hung up the phone.

"Doctor's sending an ambulance should be here in a couple minuets, they say." Marvin said bracing his daughter by the shoulders before Marie shrugged out of them. She couldn't risk letting anyone else touch her so she staid distant from the rest of the family when the ambulance crew came in and got Bruce onto a stretcher. Marie didn't go with them to the hospital either. Instead she staid home getting left overs from dinner put away and cleaning up the mess on the floor. It was only when she dipped her hands into the scalding dish water and her hand stung that she realized there was a tiny shard of glass in her hand. For a second she almost didn't know where it came from, and then she remembered when she'd pushed herself up to get Martha a towel she must have picked up a piece of glass from the gravy bowl.

The rest of the night she was like a zombie sitting next to the phone waiting for any calls that might tell her how her cousin was. At about two that morning she woke up to the sound of someone coming in the front door. It was her parents. Wrapped in a throw blanket from the couch Marie looked at them, wondering what they knew and if they knew that she had done this.

"He's out of the world right now sweetie. The doctors have got him hooked up to a heart monitor right now just as a precaution until they can figure out what caused this, ya know since he hasn't had an episode like this in so long." Irene told her. For a second Marie let her mother hug her but she was careful not to let her touch her skin.

**..::FLASH::..**

Waking up Marie could almost still feel her mothers arms around her and the tears came up in her throat again. She wanted more than anything to just curl up in her mothers arms and let her rock her like she had when she was a little girl. But she couldn't do that. That was the last time that she would ever be able to be held by someone without them knowing about her skin. The very last time.

* * *

"Damnit Jean!" he roared untangling himself from the sheets in fit of rage that he had never known until this very second. Ok, that's a lie Logan's seen a lot of fits of rage but this one is in the top ten list. "So fucking sick of this shit." he stumbled getting his foot caught up in a blanket and falling onto the floor with a thud that could have woken many in the mansion if it weren't for the fact that they were in his room and there was only one other person sleeping down the corridor and Logan knew for a fact that once Jubilee had knocked out from her sugar frenzy of the day she was dead to the world at night with her headphones on her ears music loud enough for even his enhanced hearing that he could have sung along if he even cared for that stupid boy band crap she listened too. Cursing even more a string of profanities left his lips that would have made even a navy vet turn crimson in the cheeks.

Once getting his ankle untangled he was on his feet in all his naked glory fuming. "I'm not doing this anymore, do you understand me. This isn't like the other times." He said beginning to pace the room in long strides his hands coming up to thread through his already wild hair.

"I'm sorry Logan, please just come back to bed. Ok. Scott's not going to be back until tomorrow morning. Come on. Please? Let's not spend this time fighting." Was Jean's plea as she sat up in bed the sheets pooling around her waist her flaming red hair didn't look any better than Logan's did.

And just for those of you who don't know unless you've ever seen Jean naked than you would naturally assume that that was the natural color of her hair. She kept a whole bathroom cabinet stocked with her favorite shade and all hell would break loose one day if that shade was ever discontinued.

"No, Jean. Hell no. No I'm sorry come back to bed. That shit might fly with Scott but I'm not Scott in case you have forgotten." He mused his eyes darkening as she looked at the woman that he had been carrying an on again off again affair with for the past six months. Logan couldn't even admit mentally to himself that he loved Jean and he thought that she loved him and that as soon as they had taken up together she would leave her husband. He'd been waiting for it since the first time they had slept together well, sleeping really wasn't the technically word for it. More something around the lines of dirty, raunchy animal sex was more like it but that's besides the point.

Scott had left a week ago on a mission for Xavier, which left Jean and Logan a lot of time to be together, secretly of course. But it was time to admit it, Jean didn't love him and she never would. Logan was the exciting double life she lead while her husband was away and he had to wonder how many other men there had been before him. And these thoughts weren't just now occurring to him, no they had been playing around the edges of his mind for some time now and when he didn't even realize it he was looking around at all the available men around the mansion wondering if they're done this kind of thing with Jean too only now they were old hat to her.

"Believe me Logan, I know. Scott would never treat me like this." Jean said a little more righteously than a woman in her position had any right too as she threw covers off of herself beginning to get dressed.

"Oh don't start giving me any lectures about how Scott would or wouldn't treat you Jean okay. Scott may be whipped but he isn't that whipped and one day when he finds out about this." he paused for a second his eyes almost gleaming with satisfaction. "And let me tell you _baby_ he will…he'll drop your ass so fast it'll leave that pretty little head of yours spinning."

Logan was a lot of things, and he would admit to being one mean, screwed up bastard but concerning Jean he couldn't even rightfully call her every name in the book that was running through his mind. But he couldn't because he was just as guilty as she was and even though Logan had never taken a liking to Scott he thought the man at least deserved to know exactly what kind of woman he was married to.

"You wouldn't dare!?" Jean spat jerking her shirt over her head her bra in hand.

"I wouldn't?" Logan glared. "Try me. As soon as Scott gets back ol'e one eye and me are gonna have a nice long heart to heart and there ain't shit you can do about it woman."

If there was one thing Jean hated it was people telling her that something was out of her control, especially if it came out making her look bad.

"We'll just see about that." Jean snorted heading for the door as Logan was pulling on a pair of sweat pants preparing to go after her because he hadn't even touched bottom with what he was prepared to tell her. Storming out the door Jean was stomping down the hall like an angry rhino and Logan only paces behind her before he noticed a door to his left creak open.

Jubilee. Was there anything in that kid's wardrobe that wasn't yellow! Her black hair standing up in every direction which wasn't really new because the little Asian almost always styled her hair in a way that made it look like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Geez, man what'dja do pokier in the wrong hole?"

Without much thought Logan let the claws come out with a metallic click at the knuckles and waved his hand at Jubilee. A skittish 'Eep!' was all her heard out of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

'_I'm a mutant.'_ It was hard to believe looking in the mirror. She didn't look like a mutant, but then a lot of mutants didn't look like mutants she guessed. Only the dangerous ones was her thought. At least all the mutant's she'd ever seen on TV. Except for that Hank McCoy guy, Marie had seen him a few times on the news for Mutant Rights, she kind of liked him. He looked kind and gentle so what could she say about mutants? Only that she was one.

Since the night she'd used her powers unknowingly against her own cousin she'd kept pretty much covered up and she had a theory. It had something to do with her skin, so since then she'd been careful not to touch people skin to skin as well as wearing a pair of old opera gloves that went to an old Halloween costume. No one had questioned her about them yet, they all assumed it was some kind of phase she was going through. Sighing to herself as she sat down on the end of her bed staring into the mirror, like somehow something about her would change. I don't know something like a great big target on her forehead? Something that might tell her she was right or she was wrong, but she had a feeling that the wrong was right.

Marie had been spending a lot of time up in her bedroom since it happened and everyone naturally thought that she was somehow traumatized by seeing what happened to her cousin. Oh she was traumatized alright, traumatized into thinking that she would never again be able to be a fully functional member of society. It was only lucky for her that her parents didn't have a real clue as to what she was going through and she really tried her best to keep them from getting one. If they knew what kind of freak she really was, they would probably disown her. Even her own father was all for the mutants having to be tagged like dangerous cattle. Either way Marie knew that one day they would pass that law that every mutant in the world would have to be licensed somehow and she didn't think it was that far into the future. But she had to ask herself, was that really such a bad thing? Mutants by law having to let they're neighbors, employers know that they were mutants, if they couldn't already tell. But that also just seemed to go against everyone's God given free will to live where you wanted, work where you wanted. Marie had only recently hit the very cusp of questions that she needed answers to and she sure wasn't going to get them by sitting on her fanny just wishing for them. She had to know, she had to find out.

In her room, she made a decision right then and there. She would have to leave home, somewhere out there in that big scary world there were others like her and they had to have more answers than she did.

That night after a quiet and strained dinner Marie escaped back into her room turning on her iPod and playing it just loud enough that no one below could hear her shuffling around in her bedroom packing and collecting all the money she had been saving from a tin in her underwear drawer. Somehow she found a moment to thank God that she had recently visited the coin star and had all her change transferred to cold hard cash. She only had about four hundred dollars and she knew that wouldn't get her very far. Marie didn't have much of a plan other than she would take a bus headed anywhere. She would have to be careful, especially with all the mutant haters. In the first week she'd cried and ocean of tears and now all there seemed to be left was a broken family and dreams that would never come true so she tried to be optimistic, she'd dream new dreams and those would have to last her for a while. At least maybe until she could get this whole skin thing figured out. There had to be a way to control it.

At three that morning she snuck down the hall hearing the monitors in her cousins room. After a week in the hospitals and the doctors couldn't figure out what had caused this to happen they said the only thing to do was to take him home and have round the clock nurses put on him. Maybe being around familiar surroundings would bring him back. Creeping down the stairs she was careful to tread lightly as she headed towards the back door because by this time of night Aunt Martha would have already turned the security system on. Slipping through the kitchen a light was on in Martha's sewing room, but she didn't hear the machine so she just assumed someone had left the light on when she heard the sound of floor boards creaking.

"Marie?"

She heard Martha's voice call her from the sewing room and her heart just about dropped down into her hinnie hole. For a second she thought about not answering and just bolting for the door. But her aunt deserved more of an explanation that an empty bed in the morning.

"Yes Ma'am?" she sighed putting her duffel bag down on the kitchen floor next to the door and tread softly down the hall edging the door open she peaked inside. Martha was sitting there, with the window cracked open smoking a Virgina Slim and chewing piece of peppermint in the few teeth that she had left and her gentle face smiled gesturing for Marie to come in and sit down.

"Where do ya think you're going too little girl?" she raised her brows softly. The question was just a question. Nothing about it told Marie that she was going to try to stop her from leaving or that she was going to call the cops on her. Sitting down slowly she shrugged gently not really knowing exactly what to say to her aunt.

"I've been sitting up since what happened to Bruce. I figured you'd try to slip out sooner or later baby girl." she said more soothingly that Marie thought she deserved.

For a second she almost questioned her aunts motives but then she thought better of it and sat there dumb as a bump on a pickle for a second or two longer before looking at her aunt and frowning. Feeling the tears coming into her eyes she looked up at the ceiling feeling like this should have been the last time she was going to cry about this, but she couldn't help it. It one fell swoop everything she loved had been swept right out from beneath her and if that wasn't something to cry over than she didn't know what was.

"Ah didn't mean'ta hurt Bruce Aunt Martha I really didn't. Ya don't know how much this is hurtin' me." she said through her tears feeling a little slobber wash onto her lips. Yep, she was going into the ugly cry.

"Now don't cry baby. I know this isn't easy and I also know that you would never intentionally hurt your cousin. You don't know just how much that boy up there loves you."

Oh that was all it took for Marie to double over shaking her head in her hands and the sobs just came quicker and harder. "I do Auntie, I do….I heard'em thinking it that night and have every since." she moaned into her hands. "He, he was thinking about how pretty I looked with that yellow butterfly clip in my hair." she whimpered shaking her head her hair falling over her shoulders and eyes covering her face before she reached up nearly trying to pull it all out at the roots.

Jerking upright as she felt something being thrown over her head and shoulders she looked up at Martha who seemed to have tears in her eyes too before she bent down on her knees which Marie knew was no small feet because Martha had arthritis in her knees. Martha had thrown a quilt around her head and shoulders so that she could hold onto her while she cried her eyes out.

"I know, I know. Now ya gotta listen to me alright and you have to promise to keep this secret." she said looking into Marie's eyes and motioning with her hand lightly as the sewing machine started sewing all on it's own. "It's called telekinesis and I've had it since I was younger than you…I'm a mutant too darlin' and I know a man a very smart man who might be able to help you. I only wish that I had warned you…I knew it was gonna happen Marie."

* * *

Three hours later Marie was sitting on a bus headed for New York. Martha had explained everything to her. About her childhood and hiding what she was and then only when she was in her mid twenties meeting a man named Charles Xavier. He helped her gain control over her powers and taught her that being a mutant wasn't a death sentence. That was how Martha had met her late husband Thomas. He hadn't been a mutant, but he wasn't like most humans hating what they couldn't understand. It was with him that she built her life. Only a few people in the family knew that Martha was a mutant but Irene had never known and with Marvin's views Martha didn't want to take the chance of him disowning his own daughter and maybe even doing something worse then that. Being a mutant brought with it more dangers than Marie had ever thought. Not only could she be a danger to others because of her particular powers but others could be of danger to her. Humanity wasn't ready for mutant kind. And then there were the labs. Martha told her that she'd never personally been in one, but she'd known others who had and had lost a few very dear friends which was why she'd kept her secret all those years.

The sun was just beginning to come up as they were leaving the state of Mississippi and headed into Tennessee. It was then that she closed her eyes, exhausted with all the new information that she had and a real since of hope which was more than she could say she'd had a week or so ago. Yes, she'd tried to be strong and brave but in truth she knew that everything wasn't ok and was far from being ok for a very long time.

Marie could only help that this Xavier guy had the answers she was searching for. At the time she had the presence of mind to ask her aunt if she'd ever heard of another mutant like her. With her particular ability Martha could only shake her head. So she was unique.

One of a kind.

**A/N:**_ I only ask that you please, please leave me some reviews after you read each chapter. I would appreciate it so much. Now I have spell checked this chapter a couple of times and I have re-read over it a couple of times as well but sometimes there is only so much one pair of eyes can see. So please, go easy on the "You spelled that wrong." messages. Not that I am not glad to have them._


	3. In the Shadows

**A/N:**_ First off beginning with this chapter I would like to issue a very special thank you to __**sunnygirl1404 **__and __**CaptMacKenzie **__for sending Untitled Story it's very first reviews ._

_**Capt - **__At this time, I am still working on the plot. I don't want to give too much away and I'm sorry you're a little disgusted right now. But I assure you that red headed hoe will eventually get what's coming to her. I can't stand Jean Grey either!_

Updated**:** [1-14-10 ]

* * *

**In The Shadows: Three.**

By the glint of the sun out of the window and her closed eye lids she knew it had to be sometime in the late afternoon. Marie hadn't realized just how tired she was until she pried her eye lids open and looked around outside the window. Glancing down at her watch it was 2:25 PM and the bus was making a pit stop, filling up on gas, letting passengers got off and stretch there legs, use the bathrooms and grab something to eat.

Outside it was stifling hot but she didn't dare take off the long sleeved shirt she wore. Instead she stepped into the gas station asking for the bathroom. The attendant handed her a dingy key and pointed towards the back of the store. Marie couldn't comment to herself on the conditions of the bathroom but let's just say they were pretty gross. Relieving herself she washed her hands quickly before slipping her gloves back on and left the restroom checking to see if she hadn't missed her bus she grabbed a soda pop and a bag of chips and paid before loading back up onto the bus. The rest of the passengers including the driver were all outside sitting around a picnic area eating they're food and talking. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and she longed to be a part of that little group. Heck she would have loved to been part of any group right now, maybe once she got to New York to talk to this Xavier guy she would be accepted. Martha had told her all kinds of different mutants lived there at the Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Sighing she missed home, the smell of her mom and aunts cooking. Laughing at herself she even missed the way that her dad screamed at the TV set when his team was loosing.

Fifteen minuets later they were back on the road, hearing the bus driver telling a few of the passengers closer to the front of the bus that within a few more hours they would be passing through Washington D.C. That seemed to thrill a few people that asked if they would be able to stop in the Capital. The bus driver snorted slightly.

"Lady this ain't no pleasure cruise."

That seemed to make people go quiet again going back to they're individual conversations with the other passengers.

* * *

Scott had been home since about ten o'clock that morning. With him he had brought a young girl. That had been the mission he was on, it was only supposed to be an in and out job but the girl was scared to death and he'd spent the week chasing her down and explaining to her who he was and where he was from. The girl was still skittish but under Jubilee's influence little Kitty Pryde would soon be a roaring tigress.

That day Jean had taken particular caution to keep Scott away from Logan, but that was sure not to last very long. It was inevitable that sooner or later Scott and Logan would be alone together and then the stuff was really going to hit the fan. Jean's only conceivable thought was to convince Scott that it wasn't true. That while he'd been gone Logan had made a pass on her and when she turned him down, he said he would tell Scott that they had been sleeping together.

Pretty lame I know some red heads just don't know the difference from a believable lie or a really old cliché.

* * *

Apparently to they're bus driver a few hours was more like nine hours. They'd had an hour lay over somewhere in Virgina where thankfully everyone was allowed to get off and use the bathrooms because it was safe to say everyone was about to burst. It reminded Marie of her mother always telling her to use the bathroom before she left the house. For a second or two she lingered on that thought and wished that she could forget all those sweet little bits of advice that no one really thinks about until they are practicing them but then she decided that she wouldn't want to forget those memories for anything in the world, they were all she had now.

"Traveling alone?"

Marie flinched slightly realizing that the question was being directed to her not long after the driver had taken his seat behind the wheel again. Glancing up at the empty seat next to her a tall statuesque blonde stood before it holding onto the back of the seat to keep her balance.

"Yeah." she admitted. "But someone is waiting to meet me where I am going." Marie quickly added once again remembering advice that was given to every child by they're mother. _'Never talk to strangers if you can help it Marie, and you certainly don't let them know where you are going.'_

The blonde quickly sat down in the seat next to her folding her arms loosely over her stomach before crossing her mile long legs. "Me, too. Headed to New York on business."

Turning in her seat slightly Marie tilted her head observing the woman who was now sitting dangerously close to her. She was dressed impeccably, a summer suit the lightest shade of peach and comfortable traveling loafers adorned her feet. There was nothing about this woman that told Marie she had to take a bus, she could have just as easily taken a plane and gotten to New York much quicker.

"I'm just going to visit some family." Marie said trying to make it sound very clear that people would be expecting her to get off of this bus in New York unscathed. And actually there were people waiting for her in New York. Martha had spoken to Xavier early that morning before they had left for the bus station explaining everything that had happened including Marie's ability. Martha had also copiously apologized for waking Xavier and such an early hour.

"Valerie Cooper." She announced thrusting her hand out towards Marie as a friendly gesture. Valerie Cooper? Where had Marie heard that name before? It sounded so familiar to her but she just couldn't match the face and name to her memory.

"I'm-" She stalled for a moment not sure she should tell this woman her real name. "I'm Rogue…just Rogue." she said taking the woman's hand and shaking it. Valerie had a very strong grip for a woman Marie noted before laying her gloved hand back down into her lap.

"So just Rogue." Valerie laughed softly. "Is this a special family event?"

Marie thought it was rather nosy of the woman but she sighed softly, as much as she was telling herself to just be polite and shun the woman Marie really wanted someone to talk to.

"It's my grand-daddy's birthday and we've always be really close so my parents and me thought it would be nice if I could surprise him for his birthday. My Uncle's picking me up at the bus station and is going to sneak me into the house without papi's knowing it."

For a second Marie was surprised at herself, she was getting pretty good at this lying stuff.

"Oh that's very nice." Valerie said seeming to begin to loose interest as she clear her throat. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Rogue." she said holding out her hand again to shake before she left going back to her original seat.

Nodding Marie turned in her seat and watched as the blonde made her way back to the back of the bus. That was just weird but she was happy to be alone again. The less she talked to people the less of a chance there was that someone would become suspicious of her.

* * *

Taking her cellular phone from her bag Valerie went through the digital read out of contacts before pressing 'Call' and placing the phone next to her ear.

"Target confirmed."

* * *

"Yes, Professor? You wanted to see me?" Scott Summers asked as he stepped into the spacious office, his hands reforming behind his back standing at attention.

"That is correct Scott. Please take a seat." Xavier said gesturing towards any one seat that took up space in his office. Waiting until Scott was seated, he pursed his lips softly looking at the young man that sat before him today. Scott had come a long way from the time that Xavier had found him, brought him here to his home and taught him how to control his powers.

"I realize that you must be exhausted but I have another mission for you and the delicacy in which you handled Miss Pryde I feel encouraged that you are the best man for this. On a bus even as we speak is a young woman coming here to New York. It is from an old contact that I was notified of this young woman, her powers." Xavier paused gently pressing his hands together and resting them just under his chin. "Are rather extreme. Now we will not be able to range these powers of hers until she reaches the mansion but from what I have been told her powers manifested somehow in her skin…anything she touches she seems to take they're life force."

Scott sat up on the edge of his seat listening. "Professor, that's amazing." he said lowly.

Xavier nodded gravely before continuing. "Yes, Scott it is. But it is how she chooses to use these powers that worries me. She could be a huge danger to herself as well as those around her. Now, she has already decided to come here of her own will and I have no doubt that we will be able to help her. But as you know a young girl at this confusing stage of her life can be confused even more should she land in the wrong hands."

Scott was already beginning to understand. "So you're afraid that the Brotherhood could possibly be looking for her as well?" Scott asked. His expression shifting however at times it was rather hard to read his expressions behind those ruby quartz lenses.

"Not only the Brotherhood, Scott but the Acolytes as well. I have spoken to Erik about this young girl as well and it is our express wish to keep this girl away from the Acolytes. The Brotherhood is one thing, but they are something else altogether."

For a moment Scott's brows screwed up his forehead wrinkling gently at the motives of his most looked up to idol. "Professor do you honestly think that safe?" He asked standing up beginning to slowly pace the room.

"At this time Scott, I have no other choice but to love my enemy and garner them a certain amount of trust. Erik would never willingly hurt another mutant that he felt could contribute to his cause. It is through him, I have been trying to keep tabs on the girl."

"But you really think you can trust him?" Scott turned looking at the Professor.

This questioned was answered by a low chuckling in Xavier's throat. "I have no doubt Scott that Erik will try to sway the decision the girl has made. I'm no old fool as some might like to believe. But the sooner she is in New York the safer she will be and for now that is all I am hoping for. If the time should come, and I know it will, we will deal with the Brotherhood directly."

* * *

**A/N:** _That concludes chapter three. I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. Please leave me your reviews._


	4. Scream

**A/N:**_ WARNING! Mature language. If you are under age or do not wish to read please pass over as quickly as possible. For those of you eighteen and above who do wish to read go ahead. _

Updated: [1-16-10]

* * *

**Scream: Four.**

"FUCK YOU!" Scott was trembling with rage.

After Scott had exited the Professor's study Logan had cornered him. Tact just wasn't one of his finer points although he had tried his best to be - what was it they called it? Use some degree of diplomacy but that was all out the window now.

"Fuck me?" Logan snorted. "I wouldn't have you…why don't you go try that out with your wife sometime so she can stop running to every Tom, Dick, and Harry to do the job that apparently you just aren't up too." that was a low blow.

Before the crowd that had gathered around to listen to the latest screaming match between the two most dominant males of the mansion Scott had ripped his visor away from his eyes quickly aiming those deadly rays at Logan. Screams emitted from the teachers and students surrounding them as Logan was knocked off of his feet and thrown into the opposing wall just outside of the entrance hall taking more than a few students with him.

Immediately Jean and Storm parted through the crowd as Scott was about to charge at Logan again, his ruby quartz back in place as the Wolverine scrambled up to his feet the claws coming out so quickly the pain only added to the black rage that was pouring off of him as Hank grabbed him from around the waist in a bear hug that lifted him up off of his feet keeping him from taking any other forward action.

"Son of a BITCH I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!" he raged swinging at Scott and doing his best to swipe his away out of Hanks grip without somehow hurting the other man.

"SILENCE!"

The crowd simultaneously parted for the Professor as he moved to the middle of the circle standing between the two men and the team members that kept the two from ripping each other apart.

Sitting in the middle of the crowd, Xavier had never looked so angry before at least not in the time that any of them had known him.

"I will not have this! Students, please go to your dormitories." Xavier said through slightly clenched teeth as he tried to regain some composer in the situation at hand.

"I want him out of here Professor…I want him GONE!" Scott shouted nearly coming up off the floor with the volume of his anger.

"Scott I beg for your silence because if I hear one more word from either of you I will ask that you both leave this school!" Xavier shouted still not in complete control of himself.

"Never in all my years have I seen two grown men-." He began before stopping again fearing that he might begin shouting again. "This school is supposed to be a place of peace! Not war within its own members."

"But he started it!" Scott shrieked pointing the finger like a child.

"I do not care WHO started it Mr. Summers. I will not stand for this childish behavior." he said slowly. _'Scott, I will please ask you to go cool off. I want to have a private discussion with Logan and I do not want any interruptions.'_ Xavier mentally spoke.

Wrenching himself from Jean and Ororo's arms Scott stalked off in the other directions. Jean casting a satisfied smirk in Logan direction before she went off after Scott.

Slowly Hank released Logan, apologizing softly to the Professor as well as Logan before slipping off with Storm.

"I'm sorry Chuck." Logan started before dropping his head slowly feeling regret shift into he's minds eye. "I-…I wasn't lying about what I told him." Logan admitted scrubbing his knuckles with the palms of his hands.

"I'm afraid I have been aware of Jean's extra marital activities for some time now…and not just with you." Xavier mumbled softly a depleted sigh leaving his lips. "My office…please."

In the privacy of Xavier's office he was able to get Logan a more lengthy explanation.

"Jean is not a child anymore." he began, "I can not control her actions no more than I can control the actions of anyone else here at the school. I have known Scott for a very long time Logan and it would not have mattered who revealed Jean's adultery to him he would have reacted just the same although I am under the persuasion that it's coming from you did make it a little harder." Xavier said.

Logan was pacing from one end of the room to the other. "So you just let it keep going on?" he raised his brows slowly. "That's kind of fucked up Chuck."

Xavier raised a hand slowly. "Please, Logan. Language… But yes. I had no other choice. Scott has to see what has been happening for himself and Jean has to learn this lesson on her own. It isn't for me to interfere or intervene for them anymore."

Pressing his hands down into his pockets Logan stared down into Xavier's face. "That's a load of shit and you know it…you just didn't want to get your hands dirty." Logan laughed. "And so you left if up to someone else just like you always do…well guess what I'm not gonna stick around and help shovel the shit away from around your ears anymore old man. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for what you've done for me but I wasn't doing so damned bad on my own."

It was already clear to Xavier that he had taken a wrong turn. He had made a mistake and now there was only one thing left to do but try to clear it up.

"Logan." He began pausing to search for the right words.

"No…okay I'm done with this shit. And one day mark my words Chuck…it's all gonna blow up in your face just like it did tonight only you were to fucking pussy to step in and admit the truth…your no better than the rest of them. You like to preach and but don't want to practice."

* * *

Jerking upright Marie yawned slowly before realizing that the lack of movement was what had awakened her. Looking out the window she was blinded for a second by the neon lights of a petrol station looming over head as she stood up slowly stretching feeling her muscles ache and her legs tingling from lack of circulation. Groaning slowly she looked around, everyone must have been outside or in the station because the bus was empty as she stumbled out into the isle feeling her legs like led as she moved.

The sudden sound of sirens surrounding the station stopped her dead in her tracks before she fell to the floor crawling between seats to peak out of the window.

There had to be ten cop cars out there with flashing red and blue lights. Outside of the station passengers were being lined up on the side walk as police officers spoke to the driver. Marie felt like her heart was about to pound right out of her chest as she realized that they officers were showing the driver a picture before going down the line of passengers. Most of them shook they're heads.

She knew they were looking for her. But for what she couldn't be sure, there were several different reasons that flashed through her head as she staid where she was watching as each passenger looked at the picture and shook they're heads 'No' before the officer moved on to the next. Had her parents called the cops to bring her back home? Or had they tipped them off that there was a mutant aboard this bus. Squatting farther down in the seat as the officer approached Valerie Cooper. She looked at the picture for a second, carefully taking it out of the officer's hand and tilting her head before smiling slightly and nodding.

Marie's head was reeling; she had to get out of this bus now before they came to search it. But what about her bag? She had some money on her but all the rest of it was stuffed into her duffel. She'd have to worry about that later what mattered now was getting away from this place as fast as she could. Dropping down onto her hands and knees Marie crawled to the back of the bus and reaching the emergency door she pushed hard putting all of her weight on it before it flew open and she grabbed it before it had a chance to slam against the side of the bus. She could hear shots being fired and people yelling and screaming the sound of people running for safety. She didn't know what was going on but she thanked Heaven above for the distraction as she slide out of the bus. Officers were too busy running towards the gas station that no one noticed her slipping away. But where was she supposed to go? This was a long stretch of highway with no where to go, no where to hide. Sprinting across the road she slide down into a ditch where she could watch what was happening from across the street and just hope that no one came close enough to see where she was hiding.

About one hundred yards down the road she saw a pair of head lights; it didn't take long before the car slowly came to a stop. There were more shot being fired before the sound of tires squealing assaulted Marie's ears and she knew this was the only chance that she had of getting away and she didn't like the idea that had suddenly worked it's way into her head. She'd steal that car if she had to but she really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Climbing up out of the ditch she raised her arm trying to flag the driver down before he sped away. But suddenly they stopped putting the car into reverse and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn until the passenger door was on her side. Running out of the ditch the door was thrown open just as she got close enough to dive in.

She hadn't even righted herself good as she felt the car in motion again with enough velocity to slam the door shut behind her. For a second they were moving so fast she couldn't gain enough strength to get herself into a sitting position as she was thrown back against the seats as the driver sped off down the high way. For a second she thought it was the thrum of the car, but then she realized that the purring sound was much to close it was inside of the car. Lifting her head which had ended up in the lap of the driver. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark before she realized there was a face staring down at her and the purring sound she'd heard was the sound of the mans silent laughter before it turned into a bark of a laugh that frightened her enough to propel herself upright in the seat her back slamming against the passenger side door.

"Now don't be like that _darlin'._" the man laughed stretching out a sickle clawed finger to carve around her jaw line. "After all…I did just save your life." Hazel yellow eyes seemed to glow for a second within the dark cab of the car. The voice was deep and gritty with an almost sensual as sick as it sounds drawl to it that made a shiver go down Marie's spine in terror as she asked herself just who's car had she jumped into?

Immediately the driver seemed to know he was scaring the holy shit out of her and he let his hand drop back down before taking hold of the steering wheel and lowering the driver side window with the other. He'd have plenty of time for pleasantries later right now he had a job to do although Victor Creed had always loved mixing business with pleasure.

Suddenly there was a pleasant vibrating sensation inside of his pocket, growling slightly knowing he would have to answer it he dug down inside the pocket retrieving the cell phone and flipped it out listening.

"Got'er." was all he said before flipping the phone shut and shoving it back into his pocket positioning it rather closely to his junk this time hoping it might ring again soon. It brought a sickening smile to his lips revealing sharp elongated k-nines.

Keeping any eye on the girl next to him Victor knew she'd try to make a run for it and of course she did. Grasping the handle she slung the door open before she felt those claws sink into the back of her shirt.

"AHH!" he shouted like you might when your trying to get a dog out of your yard. "Not so fast kitten." he said hauling her back into the car a little too quickly as he pulled her body against his and clasping arm around her mid section. "Now, before we go any farther I think you oughta know I work for an associate who is expecting you in New York and it just so happened that my associate knew this kinda thing might happen so he sent me to make sure you got there." he laughed slightly at his lie.

Of course most of it wasn't a lie, he did have an associate in New York who was expecting the girl but it wasn't the one the girl thought it was. A lot of people thought Victor was about a dumb as a sack of rocks all muscle no brains that kind of thing but he'd been around long enough to pick up on a thing or two. At this he felt the girl loosen up a little bit before he allowed her to slip back into the passenger seat. So his lie had convinced her that she was safe, although she would have been anyway. Victor thought she was too damned beautiful to do to her what he normally did to women.

"That make ya feel better, kitten?" he smirked looking at her as she pulled her seat belt on.

Marie shrugged slightly. She still wasn't sure if she trusted this guy but since she had no other choice and he did say he was taking her to Xavier's in New York she would have to trust him until he proved other wise.

"You should really wear your seat belt." she mumbled looking out the window as scenery flashed by.

Victor roared with laughter, this kid was okay. "Don't fit." he said containing his laughter just long enough to get the words about before using his free hand to jerk the seat belt out and try wrapping it around himself.

In the vehicle it wasn't hard to tell he was a big man, or at least that was what Marie saw. His chest and shoulders were broad, so broad that some of him almost spilled over into the passenger seat. His stomach was toned and his waist slim with long powerfully built legs. He looked like a wall, a brick wall of man. And a terrifying one at that, from the scruff on his cheeks to his long shaggy blonde hair everything about him made Marie shiver with fear, she didn't think she would try to cross him any time soon. Even the various animal pelts he wore as coats caused her to shiver.

"You cold?" he asked knowing that wasn't the reason she clutched her arms around herself. "Cause I got plenty of heat to spare." he barked again. Usually Victor wasn't so playful but since she wasn't fighting him and they had a way to go together he figured he would use his time to warm up to the girl.

That got a reaction out of her that pissed him off just a little bit.

"No, no I'm fine." she mumbled edging towards the door a little more. Marie wasn't planning on trying to jump out of the car again anytime soon however she was afraid of him not just him but every other man. She didn't put to much beyond the two legged monsters even human ones.

"Suit yourself." he said reaching over and flicking the radio on before turning the volume up.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke up animal feelings in me  
Took over my senses and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

* * *

**A/N:** _I feel like this chapter was a little sucky and I am also wondering if I should stop naming each chapter after a certain song. Hmm well it's too late now. Anyway I'd like to tribute this chapter to Jimmy Sullivan drummer for Avenged Sevenfold who recently passed. You will be greatly missed Brother. Also please review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
_


End file.
